Little things make the difference Español
by BooksLover1603
Summary: La iniciación empieza, pero que pasa si Tris no es la fea chica de Abnegación? Qué tal y si en vez de eso, es bonita? Qué tal y si su corazón esta siendo robado por dos chicos al mismo tiempo? Los triángulos amorosos son cursis pero las pequeñas cosas en ellos te hacen querer saber más. Divergente con algunos cambios que hacen una gran diferencia y muchos giros en la trama.


"_**LITTLE THINGS MAKE THE DIFFERENCE"**_

* * *

_**Prologo: Manos a la obra:**_

_Acaban de brincar de un tren en movimiento y después de un tejado; todo lo que pasa en Osadía es demasiado loco y fuera de lugar para ellos, a pesar de que sólo han descubierto el principio. ¿Acaso esto podría ser más loco? Beatrice, ahora Tris, y los demás iniciados, no lo saben, y tampoco saben que podrían ser sin facción antes de que pudieras decir "Tarta de Fresa", pero si de algo todos ellos, incluyendo a Eric y a Cuatro, están seguros, es qué este año, no será sólo otro año más._

* * *

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE TRIS:**

Increíble es poco para describir el comedor. Todo el ruido y locura de osadía lo llena con gritos, diversión y despreocupación. Incluso, cuando lo veo, hay algo dentro de mí que siente el deseo de gritar, brincar y aplaudir sin razón, como ellos. Yo sé que ese es mi lado de osadía siendo llamado para salir y mostrar toda su locura y dejarse llevar, pero mi lado de abnegación, por pequeño que sea, sigue ahí, diciéndome que sería imprudente hacer algo así, y una parte de mí, sabe que es cierto. Así que mejor, decido hacer lo que hago cuando no sé qué hacer. Hacer lo que los otros hace.

No sé cómo, pero termino sentada entre Cuatro y Christina, en una pequeña mesa ubicada en la esquina del comedor. Observo que hay un tipo de alimento en el centro de la mesa; parece arroz envuelto en algo de color negro y liso. Creo que reconozco un poco de vegetales y frutas entre el arroz, pero no podría decir con exactitud. Tomo uno sin expresión alguna en el rostro, ya que, la última cosa que quiero hacer, es parecer ridícula, pero parece que mi esfuerzo es en vano porque Christina dice:

-¿Nunca antes has comido _sushi_?- No sé qué decir, podría mentir pero mis instintos actúan de otra manera antes de que siquiera conteste.

-No ¿así es como se llama? - digo, picando con mi tenedor la parte del centro que, efectivamente tiene arroz.

-¿Cómo es posible que nunca antes hayas comido _sushi? _

-Abnegación sólo come comida simple y sencilla

-No me sorprende que te hayas ido

-Sí, fue sólo por la comida.- Ella se ríe por el comentario sarcástico e incluso creo ver la comisura de los labios de Cuatro elevarse un poco, pero tan poco notable que podría creer que sólo ha sido un truco de mi mente. De repente, el ruido, los gritos y las charlas paran como si hubieran puesto la televisión en modo _mudo. _Todo el comedor mira hacía algún punto y mi curiosidad me hace buscarlo hasta que doy con él. Es un joven de cabello largo, grasiento y oscuro. Tiene tantos _piercings _en la cara que pierdo la cuenta. Tiene un aspecto amenazante, pero no como el de Cuatro; es más cruel y loco que callado e intimidante.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunta Christina.

-Él es Eric, uno de los líderes de osadía.

-¿Acaso no es demasiado joven?

-Aquí no nos importa la edad.

-¿Qué es lo que importa entonces? – pregunto, esta vez yo, pero Eric se acerca a la mesa y todo lo que consigo es una mirada de muerte de cortesía de Cuatro. Pongo los ojos y aprieto mis dientes. Odio ser regañado, sobre todo por extraños. ¿Quién se cree que es Cuatro para regañarme? _Tu instructor _una voz dentro de mí dice, pero la ignoro. Sin embargo cuando Eric se sienta en nuestra mesa, no hay espacio en mi mente para la voz de la conciencia, porque en este instante mi cabeza está llena de curiosidad, esperando que pasara ahora. Cuando Eric se sienta todas las charlas empiezan de nuevo, pero no tan altas como estaban hace pocos minutos. Después de un silencio incomodo Cuatro habla.

-Así que, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy revisando a mis iniciados, Cuatro, ¿que acaso no puedo? – Eric dice sonriendo. La manera en la que lo dice es escalofriante, no sé como pero de alguna manera lo es.

-Veo que tenemos una estirada – Dice mirándome. Me barre de arriba abajo con la mirada, y no exactamente una mirada rápida. No puedo hacer mucho para evitar ruborizarme. –Veamos si vas más allá del primer día. – dice, y me gustaría poderle decir algo, pero si lo hago probablemente le dé una cachetada después de hacerlo, así que me limito a apartar la mirada con rubor, de vergüenza y coraje.

-Max, me dijo que había estado buscándote, pero que no aparecías.- dice ahora dirigiéndose a Cuatro – Me dijo que te encontrara y averiguara que estaba pasando contigo.

-Dile que estoy satisfecho con la posición que tengo.

- Así que quiere ofrecerte un trabajo – dice Eric, revelando lo que me había estado preguntando interiormente desde que Cuatro dijo la última frase.

Eric lo dice de una manera defensiva. Una parte de mí piensa que tal vez sólo esta celoso de Eric, pero como podría ser eso si Eric es un líder y Cuatro no lo es. Aunque tal vez es como mi padre dice _La gente que tiene el poder siempre ansía más y vive con miedo de perder el que tiene. _Siento un golpe de culpabilidad cuando pienso en mi padre, pero lo ignoro. Será entonces, qué Eric tiene miedo de que Cuatro sea una amenaza a su posición.

-Eso creo.

-Y tú no estás interesado.

-No lo he estado en dos años.

-Bueno, entonces esperemos que lo capte. – Al terminar su frase, se levanta de su asiento y camina alejándose. Me relajo en cuanto su presencia se va. En ese momento, mi curiosidad está tan alta que incluso me olvido del instinto de preservación propia.

- ¿Ustedes dos son... amigos? – le pregunto a Cuatro.

-Estuvimos en la misma clase de iniciados- hace un pausa – él se transfirió de Erudición – Cuando termina la última frase las piezas encajan como un rompecabezas, y casi puedo escuchar el pequeño _clic _en mi cerebro.

-Entonces, ¿tú también eras un trasladado?

-Pensé que sólo tendría problemas con los veraces haciendo demasiadas preguntas – dice en tono frío -¿Ahora también me van a fastidiar los estirados? – Me quedo un poco sorprendida por su respuesta, pero después me doy cuenta de que tengo que responder, no por él, sino por mí, por conservar esa piza diminuta de dignidad y orgullo.

- Debe de ser porque eres muy accesible – digo categóricamente – ya sabes, como una cama de clavos. – el me mira directo a los ojos y yo sostengo la mirada. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos instantes me pregunto a mí misma _¿Y qué pasa si ninguno de nosotros aparta la mirada?_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE CUATRO:**

-Cuidado Tris – digo antes de apartar la mirada. Si hubiera recordado lo molestos que eran los iniciados no me habría ofrecido a entrenarlos.

-Cuatro –escucho la inconfundible voz de Zeke llamar desde otra mesa. Me levanto de mi asiento y camino hacia él. Cuando llego a la mesa y tomo un asiento al lado de Zeke miro alrededor, para ver Shauna y a Lauren sentadas una al lado de la otra. Lauren es la chica que me ayudara a entrenar iniciados este año. – ¡Hey hermano!

- Hey –respondo sin mucho ánimo.

- Así que… ¿los iniciados?

-Son más molestos que Uriah y tú juntos – dijo y obviamente sonrío. Lauren y Shauna se ríen de mi comentario, pero Zeke se queda serio, obviamente.

-Ja ja Ja ja, muy gracioso Cuatro, veamos qué dices cuando mi hermanito pateé los traseros de tus iniciados.

-Bueno, parece que lo que Uriah quiere no es exactamente patear sus traseros – dice Lauren mirando algo detrás de nosotros. No puedo reprimir el impulso de seguir su mirada, para encontrar a Uriah sentado al lado de Tris, justo donde yo estaba hace unos minutos. Tris se está riendo, sobre algo que salió de la boca de Uriah probablemente. Aprieto mi mandíbula.

-Ja, ¿quién pensó que la estirada podía reírse? –dice Shauna.

-Yo no. No por la manera que miraba a Cuatro hace dos minutos -agrega Lauren.

-Sólo necesitas el chico correcto para hace a una chica reír, si ofender Cuatro – dice Zeke

-No estoy ofendido, incluso estoy feliz de no ser ese chico – digo fríamente – Esa chica a pesar de ser una estirada es demasiado curiosa para su propio bien – No estoy totalmente seguro de creer lo que digo después, pero es sólo para cubrirme a mí mismo – Nunca me podría gustar alguien tan molesto.

-Nadie dijo nada acerca de que te gustara, Cuatro – dice Zeke con una sonrisa retorcida, y en ese instante me siento como si me hubieran atrapado robando la cartera de alguien.

-Yo lo hice – respondo

-¿Y por qué comentarías algo así? – dice con voz cantarina.

-Oh por dios, eres peor que ella – digo cubriendo mi cara con mi mano para cubrir el posible rubor que se produzca en mi cara, causando que toda la mesa comience a reír.

-Ya va Zeke, que parece que a quién realmente le gusta la estirada es a tu hermano mocoso. – dice Lauren mirando de nuevo a la mesa que las transferencias ocupan. En ella Uriah y Tris se están tirando pedazos de sushi entre ellos, hasta que Christina les dice algos y ellos paran de hacerlo, pero no de reír. Parece que Uriah le dice adiós a Tris, porque después se levanta y se dirige a su propia mesa, Tris siguiéndolo con la mirada.

–Bueno chicos, Cuatro y yo nos tenemos que ir para preparar las cosas del entrenamiento para mañana. – agrega Lauren y ella y yo no vamos a la sala de entrenamiento. Hablamos de cosas al azar mientras ponemos los sacos en su lugar, y entonces ella dice algo que me sorprende.

-Cuatro, sabes que me puedes decir si te gusta la estirada, ¿no?

- Lo sé Lauren, pero no lo haré, porque eso sería mentirte.

- Vi como la mirabas cuando salió de la red – dice Lauren después de una pausa – esa no es una manera común de mirar a la gente – Entonces recuerdo el instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ese instante en el que sus increíbles ojos azules me hipnotizaron. El gran contraste entre sus hermosos labios rosas y su piel lisa y blanca, ese instante en el que sentí entrar por mi nariz ese ligero olor a vainilla y aire fresco. Entonces vuelvo a la realidad. – En serio Lauren estoy seguro que no me gusta.

-Me transferí de Verdad, Cuatro, lo recuerdas ¿no?

-Entonces deberías saber que no te estoy mintiendo.

-No lo sé Cuatro, pero podría apostar a que ni siquiera tú sabes si estas mintiendo –dice, pero la ignoro y continúo colgando los sacos de entrenamiento. Cuando terminamos y ella se va, yo me quedo ahí, practicando con los sacos de arena.

Los pensamientos vienen a mi cabeza sin invitación _ Nadie dijo nada acerca de que te gustara, Cuatro_/ _Podría apostar que ni siquiera tú sabes si estás mintiendo/ _ comienzo a golpear el saco de arena más duro. Cuando piensa que mi subconsciente piensa que he tenido bastante por hoy, escucho esa voz, esa grave, femenina y clara voz. _Debe de ser porque eres muy accesible, ya sabes como una cama de clavos _Cuando recuerdo el calor que sentí cuando ella aterrizo en la red, me siento a mí mismo sonreír. Entonces la recuerdo riendo con Uriah. Golpeo el saco de arena tan duro que sale volando dos metros lejos de mí.

Me dirijo a mi habitación caminando por el pasillo.

_Flashback _

_Mi mamá está mirando a la ventana; las pequeñas gotas se deslizan por ella, dejando extrañas líneas sin forma alguna. Pareciera que la ventana estuviera llorando, como mamá hace cuando Marcus le pega. La luz de un relámpago ilumina la pequeña sala de estar. Mi mamá y yo estamos sentados en el sofá gris, esperando la llegada de Marcus._

_-Mamá ¿cómo te das cuenta cuando te gusta alguien? – digo recordando al chico y las chica de osadía que besándose temprano en el instituto. Cuando sentí el deseo de tener a alguien para querer de esa forma._

_-Bueno Tobías, nosotros desafortunadamente somos los últimos en darnos cuenta que nos gusta alguien- dice sonriendo –Pero usualmente, no puedes dejar de pensar en ella, sonríes al verla, la miras involuntariamente, pero, especialmente, buscas cualquier excusa para estar con ella._

_-Y… ¿es lindo?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te gusta alguien?_

_-Si…_

_-Pues claro que sí, sientes como… si pudieras volar, como si el sol brillara cuando la lluvia cae, como si la flor más hermosa pudiera crecer en medio del mar o si sobre una nube pudieras flotar.-hace una pausa y suspira – Pero entre más alto estés, tu corazón más frágil es.- dice casi susurrando._

_-¿Mamá?_

_-¿Si?_

_-Eres la mejor con las palabras, los sabes ¿no? – digo tratando de sonreír._

_Ella sonríe – Gracias hijo._

_Fin del Flashback._

Me recuesto en mi cama mirando a las palabras _Teme sólo a Dios _con la misma pregunta dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Realmente me gusta?


End file.
